


Take my hand, knot your fingers through mine

by MagnusTesla



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, My Take On Ep9 Ending, Nonbinary Transmasc Kaoru, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Sort Of, Unrequited Love, ep9 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 23:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30130491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusTesla/pseuds/MagnusTesla
Summary: In the aftermath of the beef between Kaoru and Ainosuke, Kojiro is left to pick up the pieces.Only this time, he can no longer hold his tongue and quash the feelings that he’s desperately tried to push down for years.
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Comments: 13
Kudos: 119





	Take my hand, knot your fingers through mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thechaoscryptid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thechaoscryptid/gifts).



> For my dearest and best friend, Alex. Thank you for everything. 
> 
> Title is from Open Your Eyes by Snow Patrol (which I totally didn't listen to on repeat while writing this). In this fic, Kaoru is nonbinary transmasc, and uses he/him pronouns. It isn't outright stated, but is hinted at.
> 
> My first foray into fic for the SK8 fandom, so be gentle with me!

It’s late, almost midnight, but Kojiro isn’t at all surprised to hear someone opening the doors of his restaurant— or rather, trying to open them. He doesn’t even need to look up to know who it is. Kaoru is as stubborn as ever, sneaking out of the hospital when he should be resting, when he should be _healing_. 

“Don’t... don’t say a word. I can manage by myself.”

Kojiro props his chin up on his palm as he tries to stifle a laugh, though with the way the other shoots him a glare, he knows he’s been heard. “Mhm, so I can see. Should you really be out of the hospital?”

Kaoru grunts as he finally squeezes through the door, steering himself towards the counter in his electric wheelchair. “I’m fine. This is nothing but a few scratches. I’ve had worse.” He says it quickly without the usual flair for drama or bite. Instead Kaoru’s tone is monotonous, and the words are said so rapidly that Kojiro knows that his friend has practiced the line over and over and over. He’s sure, though, that it’s less of a reassurance for Kojiro, and more that Kaoru is trying to convince himself. 

_As always, trying to put on a brave face_.

“Idiot. I told you not to race him. He’s dangerous… he’s no longer—”

“Don’t you think I know that?” Kaoru snaps back, mouth curling momentarily up in a sneer before his lip starts to tremble and tears gather in his eyes. He swipes his arm— the one not shattered and in a cast— across his eyes and looks down at his lap, refusing to meet Kojiro’s gaze when he speaks again, softer this time, “I know. I just didn’t want to believe it. I thought that maybe I could get through to him.” 

Anger and jealousy burn bright, hot and ugly and nauseous, and this time Kojiro can’t stop the words that come spilling out. “Why do you waste your tears on him? Why are you always chasing someone who will never look at you, someone who doesn’t _see_ you?”

Kaoru looks at him with wide eyes, shock and then anger settling across his face as he opens his mouth to make a biting retort. Kojiro knows if he stops now, if he doesn’t speak the thoughts that have plagued him for months— no, years— that he never will. “I really hate him sometimes, y’know?”

The admission makes Kaoru pause, his mouth pulled into a thin line. 

Kojiro continues, stepping forward into Kaoru’s space to tuck a loose strand of hair behind his ear. This close, he can see the pink flush that spreads across Kaoru’s cheeks, like how watercolour paint blooms across paper. “I hate that you always look at him and never me.”

The air between them is charged, and for a moment neither says a word.

But then Kaoru makes a strangled sound, and this time he lets his tears fall. They cling to his eyelashes, dew drops on grass, before finally spilling over, and Kojiro doesn’t think he’s looked any more beautiful.

“You’re an idiot,” Kaoru says between sobs. “I’m always looking, but you’re too busy flirting with women to notice. I didn’t even think you were interested in—” He gestures to himself with his good arm, “someone like me.”

“None of that matters to me, never has.” Kojiro tenderly cups Kaoru’s face between his hands, brushing stray tears away with his thumbs. “There’s never been anyone else. Only you.”

“We’ve been so stupid.”

That gets a laugh out of them both, and the atmosphere shifts between them; the anticipation of a thunderstorm gives way to a gentle spring rain with the promise of a new bloom.

Kojiro brings their foreheads together, his heart fluttering hummingbird fast as he says, “Let’s try this again.”

“I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Massive thanks to my sweet friend [42](https://dogmachine.carrd.co/) for the beta ♡
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! ♡ I appreciate _every_ single kudos and comment. Your comments fuel me to keep writing! 
> 
> Find me on Discord (MagnusTesla#8289) or [Tumblr](https://magnustesla.tumblr.com/)


End file.
